What's in a name?
by EmTeeDub-Yew
Summary: "I'm alright. Not exactly the welcome party I was expecting, but I'm glad someone stuck around and didn't run away from me, or tell me to leave…what was that guy's problem? Most importantly, who was 'Mary Sue?" (full description inside)
1. Prologue

**A.N:**Hey there, this is EmTeeDub-Yew, and it's my very first published fanfic! I actually had this idea since June, and I wanted to finally publish it online. A friend and I thought_"what would happen if there was a character whose name was either Mary-Sue, or Gary-Stu?"_ and so, I created this fanfic. As of now, the main character isn't in the story yet, but he/she will be there soon. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Prologue

_Smash Mansion_- an estate that gathered many heroes and heroines from every corner of the Universe; these guests came in many shapes and sizes, all to take part in the Smash brother's tournament. For the duration of the tournament, the smashers lived in the massive mansion founded by Master and Crazy Hand themselves. However, the image of an orderly and peaceful mansion full of heroes would quickly pack its bags and leave your head…

…

Link ducked behind the overturned couch in the living room as he watched a laser zip by overhead and sighed. A peaceful breakfast was quickly turned into a giant food fight by the most energetic and food-loving smashers. Kirby, Sonic and Yoshi together meant certain trouble when together. Kirby inhaled Sonic's food who flipped the puffball's tray, hitting Peach, and chaos started. Even Lucario and Samus, generally calm smashers also joined the fight. The Hylian jumped when something large landed near him with a loud thud. The object was Wario, who was slightly cooked by someone's weapon, and stained with food. Master and Crazy hand finally arrived to stop the food fight, but in vain.

"…Smashers! Everyone, stop this fighting at once!"

Everyone ignored him, and continued fighting. Sonic continued chasing Kirby with a chair swinging it like a madman; Ike grabbed Marth and dragged him across several table tops, while Shiek dunked Peach's face in a bowl of oatmeal. Peach retaliated and hit her with a frying pan. When Master hand looked to his brother for help, he immediately noticed Crazy laughing hysterically while chasing and throwing around any unlucky smashers that happened to be nearby. Master Hand's temper reached its boiling point when the wall near him got blown to a giant hole.

"**ENOUGH!"** the smashers immediately stopped whatever they were doing to look at the giant floating hand. "Stop fighting and _CLEAN_ this place up." Certain areas on the floor were scorched in the dining room, the curtains were torn, and broken tables and chairs were everywhere. Some of the food were sticking to the walls and ceiling as well.

"Aw… Master Hand, we can't clean some of this stuff" Pit whined "couldn't you just use your powers to restore the room back to the way it was?"

"No, Pit. I clean up everyone's mess on a daily basis." He then turned to everyone else "It's time you all learned how much of a mess you leave behind. The cleaning tools are in the janitor's closet in the hallway. Get to work." Master Hand grabbed his hyperactive brother and floated out the room while the smashers groaned as they filed out the room for cleaning supplies.

…

Master Hand reached his office with his brother in tow. Crazy broke out of his brother's grip and floated over to his desk. There was a tiny hamster cage the left hand tended to.

"Hi, Mr. Wuggles" Crazy greeted "are you still sleeping? Sleeping is nice and all, but you should wake up someday…. anyways, some food; if you're hungry." Master hand silently watched Crazy from his desk. Crazy owned Mr. Wuggles as a pet, but because hamsters don't have long life spans, the little hamster went into "hibernation" since Master hand didn't have the heart to tell his brother what really happened to his beloved pet.

"MH…"

"Yes, Crazy?"

"When is Mr. Wuggles coming out of hibernation?"

"Soon…" Master Hand was actually planning to find a hamster identical to Crazy's, but didn't have the time to sneak down to a pet store to do that. He added Mr. Wuggles II to his mental to-do list when someone started knocking on the door. "Come in"

"Master hand!" it was the Pokémon trainer, Red. "Charizard got his head stuck in the training room equipment! His head is stuck in a pipe, and we can't get him out!"

"Alright, I'll be right there." Master hand didn't even get out his chair when Zelda barged in

"Master Hand, Samus is trying to kill some of the teenage smashers! Help us break up the fight!"

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute." Master hand turned to Crazy "Take care of Charizard, okay?" Master hand followed Zelda down the hall. Of course, while he followed the princess, many smashers began to flock to him with many problems

"Master Hand, my toilet's clogged!"

"Master hand, the ac isn't working!"

"Master hand, we're all out of snacks to eat!"

"Master Hand!"

"Master Hand!"

The gloved hand's mind snapped. Out of rage, Master Hand unleashed a shock wave of magic that turned the smashers into trophies, regardless of what they were doing. Once the hand realized what he done, he quickly turned everybody back into their original forms and hurried back to his office.

_"I'm going nuts" _Master hand thought _"I think I'm one of the few sane people in this mansion, out of the 35 guests! Dealing with Crazy's enough, I don't have to suffer through this alone…. in fact, __**ANYONE**__ is good company in all this insanity!" _ Master Hand suddenly had an idea and rushed to his desk to contact somebody. He smiled to himself, finding the right person, and immediately started writing up a personal invite to the mansion.

_End Prologue_

**_A.N:_**_ So it looks like Master Hand is getting tired of everyone's nonsense. I wonder how the mansion's going to change now that he's inviting someone over? Will Mr. Wuggles ever "wake up"? Stick around for the next few chapters, and all will be revealed. 'Till then, reviews and follows are appreciated! _**~EmTeeDub-Yew**


	2. First impressions

**Author's note: **_Alright,alright! Chapter one is here! make way for the Smash Mansion's guest! I wonder how the mansion's going to change with this new guest? _

**Chapter one**

Master Hand anxiously waited for the mansion's new guest to arrive. He wouldn't have to succumb to the insanity that was Smash Mansion. The guest didn't even have to participate in the tournament to stay- he would provide the guest with a room. The gloved hand was so excited that he was completely oblivious to anything the smashers did, whether it was their conversations, gossip, or even small arguments. As soon as the gates to the mansion opened, Master hand hurried to the door, raising the curiosity of some of the smashers

…

Meanwhile, the mansion's guest stared at the size of the estate she was going to be spending her summer in. She had been surprised when a limousine pulled up to her house to pick her up. She noticed a floating hand was coming out the mansion as the limousine stopped. The hand opened the door and helped her out with a friendly greeting.

"Welcome to the Smash mansion, Ms. Hawk. My name is Master Hand." He held out his index finger to the girl "I hope you enjoy your stay here".

"Nice to meet you, Master Hand. Thank you for inviting me, you can call me Marilyn." She took Master hand's finger and shook it. Master hand ushered her inside

"Come on inside. My employees will take your things up to your room for you." With that, Marilyn followed Master Hand into the mansion. Almost immediately did they bump into a large crowd of smashers gathering, whispering and talking amongst each other. It was easy to tell that they were all talking about her.

"Are we having a new guest at the mansion?"

"I wonder if she's going to try out to become a smasher?"

"Whose room is she going to share?"

Master Hand was surprised at how quickly some of the smashers found out about Marilyn, as he didn't tell anyone. Either way, it made it much easier to get her acquainted with everyone.

"Hey, Master Hand" Marilyn asked "how many people are in this mansion anyway?" before he had a chance to answer, Crazy Hand shouted from the top of the stairs

"Hey bro, there's someone on the phone whose asking for you! Better go see what they want!"

"Be up in a second." Master Hand turned to his guest "I have to go, but I'm sure there will be plenty of people here for you to meet. Once again, I hope you enjoy your stay here." With that, Master Hand left to go to his office. Marilyn decided to greet the smashers that were approaching her. She easily recognized the veteran smashers like Samus, Link, Pikachu, fox, and Ness. There were other smashers like Marth, Peach, Zelda and Pit, and three other people she didn't recognize. Fox was the first to approach her.

"Hi there, are you a new guest?"

"Yeah, I just arrived too. This place is really huge!" Fox chuckled

"I suppose it is. You'll get used to it though." He held out his hand "My name is Fox McCloud." Marilyn shook his hand and grinned

"Nice to meet you in person, Fox." Somebody tapped her shoulder; it was a blue-haired swordsman with a red headband, standing next to Link and Marth

"Hey new girl" Link greeted

"Hi there"

"I hope you like it here at the mansion. My names-"

"The idiot's name is Link" the blue haired swordsman interrupted "The name's Ike" Link rolled his eyes while Marth and Ike laughed out loud

"WHOOA" Link sarcastically said "It looks like Ike can remember his name AFTER all! GGOOOD JJOOB!" Link patted Ike's head as if he was a dog "You get a gold star, buddy!" Marth calmed down and spoke up

"Forgive these two imbeciles. They aren't exactly the sharpest swords in the scabbard." Marth held out his hand "I'm Marth."

"Nice to meet you all" Marilyn grinned and shook his hand. So far so good- she was already meeting new people.

"So what's your name?" Marth asked. Despite all the other smashers introducing themselves, she didn't introduce herself yet

"Oh, I didn't even introduce myself yet! Where are my manners? Anyways, my name's Marilyn, but you can call me by my middle name, Susan- like my brothers do. I don't mind if you call me Mary or Sue though." Everyone went silent, as if she had added "Oh and I just farted."

"…Mary… Sue…?" a young blond haired boy squeaked. After a moment of hesitation, he shouted in a louder voice _"MARY-SUE!" _Several people groaned, and most of the people's interest in her just simply disappeared

"_Great…"_ Marilyn thought to herself _"I've only introduced myself, and everyone hates me already. Just. __**Peachy**__." _ The swordsmen who were just friendly to her just a moment ago looked pale in the face, as if they seen a ghost and tumbled over each other in an attempt to run from her. Feeling mortified, she looked at the other smashers. The children didn't look too shocked, nor did the non-humans, although they didn't look very happy either.

"Humph…" It's a grey wolf humanoid with an eye patch over his left eye. He rolls his good eye and scoffs "Another one of those. Just when you get rid of one, another Sue shows up." Marilyn raised an eyebrow. Who were these girls named Mary-Sue? What did they do that was so bad that raised fear when their name was simply mentioned?

"I don't know what everyone's so freaked out about." Marilyn said "I just came here, and you guys want me to leave already?"

"Yes." The wolf bluntly answered. "And it's best if you leave as soon as you can." Marilyn narrowed her eyes and sneered

"I'm not going anywhere. It would be rude to Master Hand after he went out of his way to bring me here."

"Master Hand is _intentionally_ bringing in Mary sues!?" the humanoid growled and pinched the bridge of his muzzle "He **knows** better than to bring in some whiny, overpowered bi-"

"Wolf, that's **ENOUGH.**" Marilyn and Wolf turned to Fox. His glare warned Wolf to end his conversation there. Wolf just huffed and pushed his way past Fox and left the room. Once he was out of sight, Fox's face softened and he let out a sigh. The other smashers slowly left the rooms as well. "Are you alright?" Fox asked. Marilyn nodded

"I'm alright. Not exactly the welcome party I was expecting, but I'm glad someone stuck around and didn't run from me, or tell me to leave…what was that guy's problem? Most importantly, who was 'Mary Sue'?"

"Follow me." Fox said "There's something I think you need to see." With that, Marilyn followed the pilot out of the front room.

_End Chapter One_

_Author's note: Um.. wow. That's quite a first day, isn't it? In case you're confused, Link is sarcastic because in his cartoon, he's pretty sarcastic to Zelda ("well excussse me, Princess!") more importantly, what's everyone's problem with the new girl? the swordsmen? especially Wolf? We do not tell people to leave because we don't like them, Mr. O'Donnell. Anyways, stay tuned for chapter two, reviews and follows are always welcome! _


	3. Learning your surroundings

**A.N.** _Have no fear, Chapter two is here! (Finally!) Sorry about the late update, The first quarter of school really kicked me in the buns. Thankfully, luck was in my favor, and my report card's looking pretty good. Anyway, the next chapter. Enjoy~_

Chapter two

Marilyn followed Fox down the hall. She took note of the various rooms- the rec room, trophy room, training room, and many more. Fox stopped walking. "We're here." Unlike the other rooms, which came with signs, this room had nothing to label it. "Come on" Fox opened the door for her while the lights automatically turned on. She stepped in the room, while Fox entered after her. The room was a basic office- a desk and chair with a desktop computer, and a nearby filing cabinet. Fox made his way to the computer and turned it on. Once it glowed to life, Fox began to open files.

"First of all, I'm sorry about the way everyone acted towards you" Fox said "I suppose everyone's still edgy over the last guest we had, but that's no excuse to treat a stranger the way they did." He motioned Marilyn over to the seat. She sat down to see many profiles on the screens "Here are the various guests we had at the mansion. We call them 'Mary Sues' because they are usually overly powerful, come with a lot of baggage, or are just straight up odd." Marilyn clicked through the profiles; some of the girls had many odd appearances, whether it was an unnatural eye or hair color, scars or tattoos. Some of the girls had some odd backgrounds, being something that wasn't human. They had strange bloodlines, being things like elven, part animal, or even Pokémon- in a world where their species weren't logically possible. Marilyn noted some of the relationships the Sues had with the smashers. Majority of them had been in a romantic relationship with Marth, Ike, and/or Link. The relationships were almost always parasitic as the swordsmen would begin to behave in ways they normally wouldn't, from subtle to severe changes.

"Is… that why those three ran away from me like that?" Fox nodded

"I suppose that's because when they get in a relationship with a Mary Sue, their will is unwillingly distorted to suit the Sue's demands. Fearing that, that's why they would act that way." Marilyn nodded. That figures; perhaps they thought she was going to hypnotize them or something. Then she began to notice some of the names were in blue, as the other names were in pink.

"What about these profiles? Why are they suddenly blue?"

"Those are Gary Stus, the male counterparts to Mary sues." Marilyn continued scrolling down the list of guests until one particular link caught her eye. It was no doubt a profile for a girl, but it had a closed lock symbol next to the words: **RESTRICTED FILE**, where the Sue's name should've been. Clicking on the link made a pop-up message appear

_You do not have the authority to open this profile_

Marilyn lifted an eyebrow and turned to Fox, who simply shrugged.

"I don't have access to that file. I think only two people in the entire mansion know how to unlock that page."

"Do you know who that is?"

"I might have an idea, but even if I did, I couldn't tell you. The truth is, non-smashers aren't allowed to even be in here, and so if word got out that you knew of this place, we'd both get in trouble. Can you keep you keep your knowledge of this place a secret?" Marilyn looked the furry pilot in the eyes. He was friendly to her, and took a risk for her; she decided she'd keep the secret.

"My lips are sealed." Fox smiled

"I was right about you. Let's get out of here." After shutting the computer down and exiting the room, Fox closed the door and locked it behind them. "And one more thing" Fox said "Don't let Wolf's attitude get under your skin. He's not very friendly, but he has a reason for that- no matter how confusing it might be to you right now."

"Is this something you can't tell me about as well?"

"Unfortunately…" Fox smiled apologetically "I can't promise you anything, but I'm sure that when the time is right, you'll find out. Until then, just try to have a good time at the mansion, okay? There are many things to look forward to here." Marilyn nodded, and the intercom sounded

"Fox and Sheik please come to the arena; your match is up next. I repeat, Fox and Sheik, come to the arena, your match is up next."

"Well, there's my match. Do you think you can find your way around?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Good luck with your match."

"Thank you- I'll see you at dinner then." Fox started down the when Marilyn called him

"Fox, wait! Why did you show risk showing me that stuff?" Fox turned around with a smile

"I had a feeling I could trust you. Besides, I felt you deserved to know." With a wave, he continued down the hall. Marilyn couldn't help but smile; her stay at the mansion may have started off rough, but Fox definitely made it all better. Marilyn decided to head down to the recreation room. Once she arrived, before she even stepped into the doorway anyway, a something tackled her down. Marilyn looked up at the object sitting on her stomach. She was face to face with a green dinosaur staring at her curiously.

"Hello there…?" she said, slightly confused. The dinosaur didn't say anything, and just licked her with its long, red tongue. "Narrgh!"

"Rawhoo!" it cried. It got off of Marilyn and without another word, bounded down the hall leaving Marilyn confused out of her mind. The air was knocked out of her again as a lighter object landed on her stomach. This time a pink puffball was on her stomach, a smasher she easily recognized- Kirby.

"Poyo?" Kirby said

"You're not going to lick my face too, are you?" the puffball shook his head and grinned. He hopped off of Marilyn's stomach, and she got up. Kirby pointed towards the couch and bounded towards it. She took a seat on the couch "what do you feel like playing?" he held out a wii remote and inserted a disc.

"Mario party 9?" Kirby nodded "Sounds like fun, hand me a remote!" Kirby handed her a remote as the title screen loaded up.

…

Evening came, and the mansion's private cooks began preparing dinner. Smashers began to head down to the hall for the last meal of the day. The intercom sounded to alert any smashers who didn't come yet. In Kirby's case, he didn't need the intercom to know dinner was almost done. Marilyn followed him down to the dining room. She scanned the hall, and noticed the various cliques. As expected, the swordsmen mingled together; while the bounty hunters gathered at one table, villains at another, and so on. Marilyn decided she'd get something to eat before worrying about who she was going to sit with. After she grabbed her food, Marilyn spotted Fox sitting at one of the tables with several other smashers.

"Hey, come sit down with us" he offered. Marilyn sat down at Fox's table.

"Hey Fox, thanks for letting me sit here."

"No problem. So in case you didn't know, this is Falco Lombardi" he motioned to a blue pheasant next to him. With a quick handshake and greeting, Fox introduced the next smasher "This is Peach Toadstool, Princess of the mushroom kingdom" surprisingly; Peach did a simple yet elegant handshake as if she were a normal girl. "And this is Sheik, the person I fought in my match today" he leaned closer to Marilyn "Sheik is also Princess Zelda in disguise" he added. After getting acquainted with everyone, they ate their meals while telling stories.

"… So this dinosaur just tackles me down to the floor, licks my face and then leaves without another word." Marilyn says while laughing. Everyone at the table also laughs, amused at Marilyn's story.

"I see you met Yoshi" Peach says "That's his way of saying hi I guess. He's still pretty young, so I can see him tackling you as a greeting" she laughs.

"But you're getting around the mansion okay, right?" Fox asked

"It's a little less alien to me now." Marilyn said "But I still haven't been to my room yet though."

"Is that so?" Peach asked "I saw some of the mansion's keepers carrying some luggage to a room close to mine. I can show you where the rooms are."

"You will? Thank you!" Peach nodded "...I think I'm going to sleep early today…" Marilyn yawned.

"Had a tough day today eh, Marilyn?" Falco asked "Peach, you better take her to her room before you have to carry her there!" Peach rolled her eyes and grinned

"Alright Marilyn, let's get going. I'll see you guys later then." Marilyn said a quick good night and the two got rid of their plates and left for the bedrooms. Peach guided Marilyn towards the entrance and main room. They went up the stairs and down the hall past several doors. "Here we are!" Peach sang "Lucky for you, you get your very own room!" Marilyn smiled

"Thanks Peach"

"No problem" she said "my room's two doors down, so if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask! I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Have a good night!" With that, Peach waved goodbye and headed towards the dining hall again. Marilyn smiled to herself and entered her room.

_End Chapter two_

**A.N. **_Yay, We're finally getting to the fun parts in the plot. Marilyn's first day at the mansion has finally come to a close. I wonder how she's going to interact with the other smashers tomorrow? In this story, I'm going to try to include the other less mentioned smashers- not just the bishoujo and bishonen smashers. Once again, reviews and follows are always appreciated! _


End file.
